


Innocence

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [51]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, M/M, Underage Sex, they just want peter to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Hey so no rush or anything but I really love your blog and was wondering if you could write a starker fic where peter is super super sweet and innocent (almost to a fault) and the avengers try to break him and tony up because they think tony will hurt or ruin him or something? (I don't care about the ages but the bigger the age gap the better) love your blog <3





	1. Peter Parker is an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to say Peter is 15, and this is after The Snap. Everyone survives, obviously, because I say so and it’s my story. This will put Tony at 53. Also Pepper and Tony never dated, they were only ever really good friends.

Peter was instantly adopted by everyone in the avengers tower. They all loved him! He was adorable and cute and the sweetest thing. And he was so innocent, so childlike. They needed to protect them.

And then, an hour into everyone meeting Peter, Tony confessed: he was dating Peter. They had been for over a year.

Silence.

Peter giggles and starts making innocent little jokes, about how he’s admired the Avengers since he was little, how he’s so excited to be a part of this group, and how grateful he is for everything Mr. Stark has given him.

The tension eases, but Tony knows this isn’t over.

~

Peter blushes and pulls his sweater sleeves over his hands, biting his lip. “Mr. Rogers? You wanted to talk with me?” He blushes more as he sees Steve in sweats. “I uh- I didn’t realize we would be training. Can I go change?”

Steve laughs softly. “It’s okay. We don’t have to. But I did want to talk.”

Peter shifts. “Okay…”

“Listen, Queens. I like you; you’re a sweet kid. But when Tony brought you into all of this, I had no idea how old you were. I only knew you were on his side and-“

Peter relaxes. “That was a long ago Mr. Rogers. I don’t have any hard feelings, I promise.”

Steve clears his throat. “Son, you’re still so young-“

Peter frowns. “I’m Spider- _Man_ … I can take you and Bucky and Sam all at once and win, I think I’m qualifyed to be an Avenger.”

Steve shakes his head. “That isn’t- kid, you’re dating someone who’s, technically speaking, is old enough to be your grandpa. Definitely old enough to be your dad.”

Peter narrows his eyes. “I’ve had this talk with May already. Thank you, sir, but I know what I’m doing.” Peter storms off, face pink with frustration.

Steve sighs. No one can look like cute, when they’re angry…

~

Tony looks up from his lab work and smiles at Natasha. “Hiya Nat. What can I thank for this surprise visit?”

“Stop dating the kid.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

Tony nods and looks down at his work again. “Yeah, Alright.”

Nat huffs. “I’m serious. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.”

Tony puts his tools down. “This _kid_ could easily take you on, hurt you, or even kill you; all without my suit. Imagine what he can do with it, huh? And this is _you_ , Natasha. Do you honestly think I would stand a chance against this kid? If he didn’t want this, he’d make it known.”

“How do I know you aren’t abusing him mentally? That you aren’t abusing his worship of you, Of us, to get what you want? How do I-“

“Now that’s enough, Agent Romanov.” Tony slams his hand on the table. “I told him he gets to be an Avenger no matter what his relationship to me is. I told him he gets to be in charge of what we do, and how we do it. I didn’t do anything to Peter, to make him think I wanted this in the first place or to make him think he has to ‘serve’ me.” Tony is seething. “Not that it’s any of your business, but he initially started this. Friday, please see Agent Romanov out.”

~

Peter is sitting on Tony’s lap in the living room, as the cuddle on the couch and watch TV. They’re laying down, and there’s obviously nothing sexual about their position. Tony is watching the screen and running his hands through Peter’s hair, while peter watches and steals bites of popcorn that’s on the coffee table.

Clint, however, doesn’t seem to care. “This is disgusting Tony, this has to stop.”

Tony hums and doesn’t take his eyes off the screen. “I agree. Game of Thrones was much better before this season.”

“No, Tony, I’m talking about you and Peter! It’s disgusting!”

Peter stiffens and Tony knows what’s about to happen. So he shuts it down. “Thank you for your judgement; unfortunately it is completely irrelevant. If I wanted to know what you thought about me, I would have asked. Goodbye.” He says.

Peter relaxes a bit, as he takes in that Clint wasn’t calling _him_ disgusting; only Tony. Not that that’s okay, but it would have really hurt his feelings.

Clint is fuming. “This is illegal, Tony.” He says angrily.

Tony looks at Clint. “A lot of things we do are illegal, Mr. Barton. Which one of us was arrested for treason against the United Nations? Which one of us spent five years killing anyone he wanted because his family was gone? Which one of us was a former assassin, for that matter?”

Clint swallows thickly. “Those are low blows.” He whispers.

“And calling me a disgusting predator isn’t?” He asks. He smirks as Clint stalks off, and kisses the top of Peter’s hair.

~

Tony moans softly and pulls Peter closer, fucking into him slow and soft. Peter’s legs are around Tony’s hips, his arms around Tony’s neck. “Baby, I love you so much, I love you so much Peter. God, you feel so good.”

Peter mewls, back arcing. He pants and exposes his neck. Early morning sex is always his favorite. It’s so hot and sleepy and warm and intense and loving. They always stay under the covers, and it’s usually filled with praise and moans or jokes and giggles and it’s always so happy and Peter loves it more than anything else they do.

So, of course, it has to be ruined.

“Tony this has to stop! You’re going to hurt him, you’re going to ruin him!”

Tony stills his hips and drops his head to Peter’s shoulder, groaning. He pulls out, ignoring Peter’s huff of irritation, and looks over his shoulder at Steve. “Get out.”

“You’re hurting him, you’re taking away his future! This is only going to end in heartbreak for him! He’s so sweet and innocent and he doesn’t need you to ruin that.”

Peter sees red now. Steve just has to be the over righteous ass as always.

Tony takes a deep breath. “Get out, close the door, and wait in the kitchen for me and Peter. We will be right out, after we get dressed.”

~

Steve waits in the kitchen for less time than he expected. He supposes getting scolded will ruin the mood, even for Tony Stark.

Steve has almost all the Avengers in here, waiting too.

When Tony comes out, he’s in a pair of low riding sweat pants and that’s it. Peter is in Tony’s shirt, and Steve is pretty sure he isn’t wearing any underwear.

Tony crosses his arms over his chest. “A crowd? Really?”

Peter steps forward. “I’m really fucking tired of you guys asking like you’re all high and fucking mighty when you’re all a team!” He says, angry now. “Everyone in this room has done something worse than Tony has.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “You think I don’t know? Or I wouldn’t notice? There’s two ex-assassin’s in this room, one person who turns into a giant green killing machine, a god who fucks his own brother—and don’t get me started on Steve! How many people have been killed because you think you’re smarter than everyone else? How many people did Bucky kill while you let him, just so Bucky would live? How many people did you handicap, destroy their lives and homes, financially cripple; in the name of your own ‘justice’?” Peter spits.

The room is stunned into silence. Tony smirks into his coffee mug, watching his baby go off.

“And I’m _not_ as fucking innocent as you think I am. I saw my parents get killed, my Uncle get killed, right in front of me. I know what it means to live; and how easily living is stolen from you. What’s the point, of living, if you aren’t fucking happy?” He asks. He turns around, grabbing Tony’s hand. “Besides, everyone here has broken laws, including me. Why is Tony any worse than any of us?” He glares at them all. “I’m an informed, consenting person, and I know what I’m fucking doing. I know what I want, I know what my limits are, and I know I trust Tony. So leave me, and my boyfriend, the fuck alone.”

Silence.

Tony chuckles and pulls Peter into his arms, kissing his cheek. “You might not want to piss Spider-Man off.” He says.

Tony knows this isn’t over. But for now, he feels pretty damn good about how it turned out.


	2. Not So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is tired of everyone's bs

After Peter completely went off on them, the other avengers pretty much stayed to themselves.

For almost one entire month. Almost.

Then they started pestering them again. Peter kept cursing them out, telling them to mind their own business.

They thought he was cute. Cute. For cursing and getting angry. Cute!

So Peter sets up a plan.

~

Peter moans loudly, jumping on Tony’s dick fast and hard. He has Tony’s hands webbed to the couch. “Oh god daddy, you cock is so big inside me!” He says.

He shoves three fingers in Tony’s mouth as he hears Steve start to walk in. He moans and speeds his hips up. “Yeah baby, just take it. Just like that- take it- choke on my-“

“Oh my goodness!” The Captain tells, hand on his chest.

Peter smirks and snaps his head up, looking at the captain. He shoves his fingers deeper, making Tony choke. “You wanna come join us, Stevie? I’m sure Tony’s slutty little mouth would love your cock inside it.” He pulls his fingers out, running his messy hand through Tony’s hair. “Wouldn’t you love?”

Tony groans and nods, bucking his hips up. “Please Pete, please, I wanna cum so bad!”

Peter has never seen Steve run so fast, and he used to run with the man.

Tony snickers and bucks his hips up. “Alright babe, make me cum for real now. You look so hot when you know you’re doing evil.” He teases.

~

Steve told everyone, and now it’s so much worse. They think Tony corrupted him. Looks like Peter needs to try harder.

~

Peter whimpers and takes the cock in his ass, trying not to let moans of pleasure out. It feels so good, but it isn’t a part of his plan.

He hears Natasha and Bruce talking, approaching the kitchen. Perfect. “Red! Red, please stop, red.” He sobs.

Tony pulls out and coos, untying his hands quickly. He smirks as he hears Bruce and Nat running in. “I’m sorry baby, was it too much?”

Peter sniffles and nods. “I’m s-sorry daddy, I thought I would like it.” He sniffles.

Tony coos and kisses his cheek. “It’s alright baby, we have the safe words for a reason. Do you want a bath?”

Peter nods and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck. “Yes please daddy.”

Natasha and Bruce never said anything to them about that. In fact, ever since they saw it, they haven’t said a word to them.

Most of the other avengers have stopped as well. Most it’s Steve and Bucky and Rhodey left.

Peter knows he can break them too.

~

He sets his plan in motion perfectly. He has Tony laid over the work bench in the lab, ass up and face down. “Tony are you sure this is okay? I know we want Rhodey off our back, but you don’t have to bottom for me.”

Tony nods. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time anyway. But it is a perfect idea. He knows I’ve never let anyone do this before because I was scared.”

Peter sighs. “Your first time bottoming on a work bench…”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yours was in an office chair. I want you to do this, please do this.”

Peter considers himself lucky, because he sees Rhodey in the glass from the side of his eye when he has two fingers in Tony. “Okay. Okay. I can do this. Okay.”

“Woah, Underoos, three fingers please.”

Peter smiles softly. “I’m not as big as you are Tony.”

“I’m… I’m scared, okay? I’m scared of this. Just- three fingers please.”

Peter reaches over, pulling Tony’s chin to look at him. “We can stop, Tony. We don’t have to do this at all, I don’t want you to be scared.”

Tony looks at him lovingly. “I trust you, Peter. And I love you more than anything in the entire world. More than I loved Jarvis, more than I love my suits, more than I love my bot babies. I love you, I want you to be the first person to ever top me; actually, I want you to be the only one.”

Peter is glad he’s looking away from Rhodey because he’s crying now. That was so sincere it hurts. “How are you so perfect?” He whispers, kissing him softly.

Rhodey stopped bothering them after that.

~

Tony growls softly. “I don’t like this at all.” He hisses.

Peter coos and kisses him. “They’re going to say no. And if they don’t, I’ll back out.”

Tony huffs. “I don’t want you to do this, it’s scaring me.”

Peter pouts. “I just want them to leave me alone, they’re so mean! They make me feel like I’m just a stupid slut that’ll fuck anyone. I’m not!” Peter sobs and holds Tony tightly. “I just want them to leave me alone.”

Tony hugs him back. “I know baby. I know. But you and I know it isn’t true. You aren’t a slut, you’ve only been with two people in your whole life. And I’m not a predator. You came to me first. We know this, we don’t need their approval.” He says.

Peter sniffles and nods, pulling away. “I just want to not feel like I’m being judged all the time. I just want to hide away, never let them see me ever.” He sniffles.

Tony coos. “The rest of the Avengers love you, Peter. Even if they hate you, the rest love you. And we don’t need Steve’s approval, he’s an ass. He can hate you all he wants.”

Peter sniffles and hugs Tony more tightly. He smirks against Tony’s neck as he hears Steve say almost silently ‘oh no, I can’t let him think I hate him…’

Tony smiles and kisses his neck. “Tell you what. Let’s go to my room and I’ll let you do anything you want to me. Promise.

~

After that, Steve finally leaves them alone. Peter is allowed to be with Tony in peace, and he’s so fucking happy.

Finally.


End file.
